


Red

by animelover099



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: Being Gavin's personal assistant won't stop you from loving Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Enjoy - Love, Mimi

You were having a shitty day.

The morning was shitty because you were almost late for work; your alarm clock suddenly decided to die. Your hair was being shitty and it wouldn’t listen to you, but you managed to pull it in a decent bun. So that wasn’t too bad. But, when you arrived at the Detroit Police Department, you almost stepped _in_ dog shit _._

Working at the police station was never easy.

Especially since you had a shitty boss like Gavin Reed.

Being his personal assistant would be the end of you and he would laugh and probably perform voodoo to bring you back from the dead to torment you all over again with that _shit eating grin._

Now, you typed furiously at your keyboard, trying to finish the report that he gave you as soon as you stepped in. Gavin sat across from you, feet up on his desk and smiling. If only he would tilt his chair back a little further on it’s heels and fall.

“I want it by lunch.”

You looked at him from the top of your screen. “That’s impossible. You gave me almost 30 pages in _your_ handwriting. It’s like reading ancient hieroglyphics”

Gavin tossed eraser shavings at you face. “Well get deciphering, Ramses. You don’t have a lot of time left.”

You waved your hand in front of your face to bat the incoming eraser shavings away. You had half the mind to throw your cup of water on him. Good thing the other half cared enough about your job.  

Gavin stretched his arms above his head and stood up. “I need a coffee. Want one?”

“No.”

“Good, cause I wasn’t getting you one.”

You chose to ignore him and focused on finishing the report. He snickered and dwindled to the cafeteria.

You sighed and leaned back into your leather chair. Your chiropractor was going to have fun cracking your stiff neck today. Maybe you could ask him to show you a few tricks so you could offer Gavin a crack or two and accidentally snap his neck. Yeah, that sounds great. You snickered.

“Excuse me.”

You blinked twice and slowly looked up to meet dark brown eyes. A new face.

He had short brown hair and wore an earnest doe-eyes. A stray strand hung rebelliously. His skin milky like the smoothest silk and porcelain like the finest China. He had a strong jaw and a straight nose and lips that were just the right size and shade of pink. A freckle marked the apple of his left cheek. The LED on his temple, glowed blue.

Your breath hitched.

“Me?” Your voice came out a lot more high pitched than you liked.

The man - android - tilted his head to the side.

“Yes.”

You cleared your throat and straightened your back. “How can I help you?”

“My name is Connor. Cyberlife sent me to aid in deviant investigations,” Connor adjusted his tie. “I was wondering if you knew where Lieutenant Anderson’s desk is? I can’t seem to find it.”

“Oh, Hank? It’s right over there,” You pointed to the other side of the room. “It’s the only colourful desk here, you can’t miss it.”

“I see,” Connor smiled. “Thank you.”

He spun on his heel and wandered over to Hank’s desk. He sat upright in the chair in front of it for a good five seconds before growing bored and impatient. You never knew androids could get restless.

Hank was never fond of androids, so it was weird to see one waiting for him.

You couldn’t help but smile when Connor picked up Hank’s headphones and put it to his ear, only to flinch from the blast. He left a message for Hank and continued to inspect the desk until his eyes flickered up and met yours.

Your heart lurched and you quickly broke eye contact. Heat crawled up your neck.

You could feel Connor’s gaze boring through your head. You didn't mean to stare, really. He was just so...cute. Something about him seemed innocent and he had a boyish charm. For an android he was striking.

When you were sure that Connor wasn't looking at you anymore, you stole a peek and, sure enough, he returned to snooping around Hank’s desk. This time he stared at the mini tree.

You had a feeling you would be seeing Connor around a lot more than expected.

~.~

By the time Hank rolled in it was 11 a.m.

After greeting you, he swore like a sailor when Connor all too eagerly greeted him. Connor followed at Hank’s heels into Fowler’s office.

After their meeting, you snorted when Hank huffed and slugged into his chair. He seemed displeased while Connor returned looking as ready as ever. Anyways, you better get back to work.

You dropped your gaze to the 15 pages left of Gavin’s report. You rotated your sore wrist; your fingers kneaded your right palm.

“Excuse me.”

You lifted your eyes to meet Connor’s again. You didn't even notice when he crossed the threshold and arrived at your desk.

You smiled. “Yes, Connor?”

He paused for a moment at his name before his lips curled into a small smile. “I didn't get your name before, detective.”

“Oh, I'm not a detective,” you shook your head. “I'm actually Gavin’s assistant.”

Connor gave a curt nod and held your gaze. You finally realized that he was waiting for you to introduce yourself.

“My name is Y/n"

Connor repeated your name. You ignored the rush of excitement flirting in your stomach.

“Did you know your name has 230 different meanings in other languages?”

“uh...no. I didn't know that,” you laughed. “I’ll make sure to remember that. Sooo, did you need help with something?”

Connor’s eyebrows lifted. “Hank told me, for a lack of better words, to get lost after I asked him about the basketball game last night. So, I’ve decided to explore the office,” he smiled.

You coughed to kill the laugh in your throat. “Oh, I do remember him complaining about that.”

His eyebrows furrowed, his lips tugged down. “I bought him a drink, so I don’t understand why he is upset.”

You laughed again. “He’ll get over. Don’t worry.”

Connor’s shoulders straightened; he smiled. “Okay, Y/n”

He scanned your desk before his eyes landed on the thick stack of paper beside you.

“Are you busy? I would like it if you could show me around.”

You sighed. “Sorry, Connor...but, Gavin dumped all this paperwork on me and wants it by noon.”

“From my calculations, you have a 0.00% chance of finishing.”

Somehow, that made you laugh.

Connor blinked, his LED flicked yellow. “Did I say something funny? I’m sure I’m equipped with the latest social interactions, but I don’t understand.”

You shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t know either. Some things just make you laugh,” You leaned forward and smiled. “If anything, I’m not going to finish because you’re here distracting me.”

Connor’s lips parted for a moment. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

You shook your head. “I was just teasing.”

Connor smiled.

“I can help you finish in five minutes.”

You gave him a look of disbelief. “How?”

“I could type for you.”

You raised an eyebrow, but at this point, you would try anything. You stood up and offered your chair. Connor slipped into your seat, scanned the rest of the 15 pages left and placed his fingers over the keyboard.

“I’ll be done in a moment.”

Before you could say anything, Connor’s fingers typed away at a almost supersonic speed. You blinked three times and he was already leaning back into your chair with a proud smile.

You jaw dropped. “Holy shit...you’re done already?”

Connor adjusted his tie and pushed your chair back. He stood and smiled.

“My analysis was wrong. I finished in 0.58 seconds. Perhaps I need to run a diagnostic test on myself.”

You seized his forearms causing Connor to look slightly startled.

“Thank you so much, Connor. You have no idea how much you helped me.”

He opened and closed his mouth. He blinked furiously before his brow softed and his lips curled. “Your welcome, Y/n.”

Your hands dropped from his body as you took a step back. You motioned toward the hallway.

“I’ll show you around.”

Connor followed at your heels.

The department that you two were stationed didn’t have much to show other than the washroom, interrogation room, and the holding cells. You introduced Connor to a few of your colleagues wandering around, not doing work. Some of them were indifferent to him, others looked slightly offended. Whatever. He didn’t seem bothered by it. “It’s a natural reaction,” he told you when you questioned him. So, you didn’t pry anymore.

You showed him the evidence room and soon rounded the corner to arrive at the cafeteria. Only to see Gavin watching hockey. So the ass was just watching TV while you slaved? At the sound of your steps, he craned his head around. He started to smirk, but it dropped as soon as Connor wandered in after you. He scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. You turned toward Connor.

“This is the cafeteria, Connor.”

“Somehow, I thought it would be bigger.”

“Much bigger than your plastic dick,” Gavin retorted.

Annoyance bubbled in your stomach. Connor glanced over at Gavin.

“Oh, hello detective Reed. I didn’t see you there.”

“Connor, it’s okay to ignore people like Gavin.”

Gavin scoffed and glanced between the two of you.

“Anyways, Connor. As you can see, there isn’t much in here.”

“Perhaps we should request an expansion,” he glanced around and scanned the coffee machine.

“With what money?”

“If I do a good job in my investigations, perhaps Cyberlife will be generous enough. Would you like some coffee?”

“Yeah, that would be -”

“- You sucking robo dick now, Y/n?”

You bit the inner corner of your lip to prevent yourself from saying anything. Instead, you watched Connor walk over to the coffee machine after he grabbed a red mug.

“You shouldn’t ignore your boss, Y/n,” Gavin approached you.

He leaned in closer than necessary, his coffee stained breath fanned against the side of your face.

“So is plastic ass you’re new boyfriend?”

You shot him a glare and frowned. “Ever heard of personal space?”

“You didn’t care when we fucked.”

Your cheeks burned when Connor glanced over his shoulder to look at you. You ignored his penetrating gaze and continued to glare at Gavin.

“You’re a bastard.”

“That’s not what you called me when your legs were spread,” Gavin stood up straight again and grinned. “But, hey,by all means go ahead and fuck plastic asshole over there. It’s the last you will ever get anyways.”

Gavin brushed past you with a laugh. You gritted your teeth, your skin hot. You turned your face away from Connor and focused on picking at your nails instead.

Connor inched closer and placed hot coffee on the table in front of you. “Made you some coffee. I hope you like it.”

You sucked in a deep breath and blinked away the embarrassed tears. You said “thanks” and dumped two packs of sugar into the beverage.

“Are you all right, Y/n?

“Just a little annoyed.”

Connor frowned. “I couldn’t help but notice the tension between you and detective Reed.”

The way he looked at you told you that he wanted to know more. You sighed and leaned against the counter and crossed your arms. Well, it was _just_ Connor. He would be the only one out of the circle at work if you didn’t tell him. You didn’t want that. Besides, he was easy to talk to.

You sighed again and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Connor tilted his head slightly, his gaze seemed harder.

“Well, things between us are sort of, um...awkward.”

“What do you mean awkward?”

“He’s my ex.”

Connor blinked twice, his lips pulled into a thin line. He seemed to be processing the information by the small furrow of his neat eyebrows.

“Your ex? You were in a relationship with detective Reed?”

You shifted and broke eye contact to stir your coffee. You nodded.

“One thing led to another and we just started dating? If you called it that.”

“I see.” Connor straightened his tie, his LED blinked yellow for a moment. “I... never took you for one to date a contemptible person.”

You opened your mouth to agree, but Hank walking in with a half eaten sandwich beat you to it.

“Connor, if you’re going to insult someone, use everyday language,” Hank grabbed a black mug and pressed the coffee machine. “Just say he’s an asshole and get it over with. Don’t use that fancy language shit. I give you permission to cuss the fuckin’ prick.”

The corner of Connor’s lips twitched and you couldn’t help the small smile of your own. Hank always had his way with words.

“Since lieutenant Anderson gave me permission,” Connor met your eyes again. “I apologize, but I also think detective Reed is an asshole.”

You knew you would like Connor.

Today wasn't as shitty as you thought it was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for all the wonderful comments and support :). Please enjoy- Love Mimi

 

“I can’t believe this!”

You glanced up from your computer screen to see Hank swerving over to you. Connor, as faithful as ever, hot on his trail.

It’s been two weeks since Connor started working at the station and the two of you got along just fine. He would often sit by your desk, asking if you needed any assistance when Hank had enough of him. Gavin made a point to say a comment after every word you or Connor exchanged. Though, he would get fed up and leave after being ignored for too long.

Now, it was Monday morning, and to your surprise, Hank stalked into the office. Well, more like marched up to your desk. Your other colleagues looked up, eyebrows raised. 

“What’s going on Hank?” 

“Connor won a fucking free trip to Belle Beach Resort. On his first try.”

Connor stood beside Hank and fixed his tie. A smile danced across his lips.

“I perceived that I had a 99.99% chance of winning,” he fiddled his favourite quarter. “It was to help with our investigation.”

“Investigation my ass. Do you know how expensive that place is?”

“Surely, no more than my parts.”

Hank gave him a look and chose not to answer. Instead, he turned to you and leaned against your desk. 

“He won four tickets to the place we're supposed to investigate. Get a load of that shit. Unfortunately captain jackass has to come since Fowler put him in my unit,” Hank motioned to Gavin’s empty chair. “Anyways, Connor kept insisting that -”

“ - you should come with us, Y/n.”

“Connor, don’t cut me off.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

You giggled. 

Connor slipped out a blue and white ticket and handed it to you. Your fingers brushed.

“It makes sense for Y/n to come with us. She is a hard worker and she is detective Reed’s assistant. It’s likely that she would come along regardless, but he would probably make her pay instead of giving her a ticket.”

Hank shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

You smiled and ran your thumb across the coconut tree drawing on the ticket. 

“Will you come with us?”

You met Connor’s pointed gaze.

“Of course.”

His LED flashed yellow before dying to neutral blue. His shoulders relaxed and a bigger smile appeared on his face.

“All right, since we got this done Connor will stop nagging me about it,” Hank chuckled. “We’re leaving in two days. We’ll pick you up at your house,” he turned to leave and stopped walking when Connor didn’t follow. “Connor, what the hell are you doing? Hurry your ass up.”

Connor blinked. He spun on his heel. “Coming, Lieutenant.”

“Connor, wait.” You called. 

He paused and twisted his neck to meet your eyes over his shoulder. 

Your heart palpated. “Thank you.” 

He smiled.

 

~~

 

By the time Hank’s car rolled up into your driveway, you stood in a yellow summer dress and sandals. You managed to fit everything you needed in the two duffle bags on the ground beside you. 

Hank parked in your driveway. Gavin sat in the passenger seat. He was too busy scrolling through his phone to look up. You clicked your tongue, but your mood lifted when the backdoor opened and Connor emerged. To your surprise, he wore beige shorts and his white-button up beach shirt was open. He wore a black wife-beater beneath. The only thing that gave him away that he was an android was his LED.

“Good morning, Y/n,” he grabbed both of your bags off the ground and hauled them up with ease. 

“Hey Connor,” you followed him to the car. “You’re in something different today.”

“Lieutenant Anderson insisted that I change into something more casual to blend in when we’re investigating. Apparently my normal attire didn’t cut it.”

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “You look nice.”

Connor paused. His chocolate eyes looked deep in thought.

“You also look -”

**Honk!**

You and Connor jumped and looked at the driver seat. Gavin had reached over and pressed the horn. Hank spat some colourful words at him, but he smirked and shrugged it off. You shook your head as Connor tucked your bag away in the backseat.

“Why not put it in the trunk?” 

“It’s already full.” 

You peeked inside of the car. Bags littered the entire middle and left seat. One seat remained and it was no brainer that Connor would be sitting there. Unease twisted your nerves in a knot. Where were you going to sit?

As if he read your mind, Gavin poked his head out of the car window. “Tie yourself to the roof. You’re fond of bondage, remember?” 

You shot him a look. “Can’t you keep your mouth shut for a second?” 

Gavin snorted and disappeared into the car again. You gritted your teeth and ignored how hot your cheeks felt and it wasn’t from the sun. 

Hank stepped out of the car and walked around to where you and Connor stood, trying to figure out how you were going to fit. 

Hank placed his hands on his hips and gave a lazy smile. “You’re going to have to sit on Connor.” 

Your heart jumped out of your throat. An entirely new sensation replaced the worry. You shifted your weight from your left leg to your right and blushed.

“Hank, I... can’t do that.”

“You’ll fit, trust me. Unless you want to walk,” Hank patted your back. “ It’s not like he bites. He just talks too much.You’ll be sitting on him for an hour.”

“Lieutenant, I think that’s against the law.” 

“Connor,  _ we’re _ the law. Now, shut up and get your ass in there. We don’t have all day.” 

Connor didn’t protest again, instead he slipped into the backseat. He adjusted his positioned, so that his legs were slightly spread and his back straight. He looked at you, his arms open with invitation. 

Of course, this situation wouldn’t really affect Connor. Sitting on his lap for a good hour or even  _ two  _ caused your heart to beat much faster than you liked it to. That meant that every dip and curve of the road would cause you to bump against him. You pinched your arm and braced yourself. 

You bit your bottom lip and slowly climbed into the car and onto Connor’s lap. With careful movements and fidgeting, you finally managed to find a decently comfortable position against him. He felt a lot softer than you expected. 

“If you need to, we can stop so you can stretch your legs,” Hank laughed quietly at your red face. “Keep it PG13.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Hank sighed. “Leave room for Jesus.”

Connor glanced at the pile of bags. “He won’t fit back here. Besides, records suggest that -”

Hank slammed the door shut and rubbed his temple. He muttered something about teaching Connor sarcasm.  

You giggled, but nearly had a heart attack when Connor wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest. His warm breath fanned against the back of your neck and ear. 

“Don’t worry, Y/n. I’ll be your seatbelt. I'll keep you safe.”

“O-okay.” 

Too embarrassed to look at him or the way his arms hugged you snug against him, you glanced around and caught Gavin’s dark eyes in the mirror. He made a face, flipped you off and tore his gaze away to stare out the window as the engine roared. You nearly kicked the back of his seat. If only you could tie him to the roof.

The car slowly backed out of your driveway before rolling forward at a steady pace. 

“You’re quite tense, Y/n,” Connor breathed against your ear. “You should try relaxing.”

He was right. Your shoulders were stiff and your arms and legs felt like sticks. But how were you supposed to relax while he was holding you so tightly?

“Am I uncomfortable?” 

You shook your head. You exhaled and listened to the soft tires against the pavement. The wind caressed your face and ran its fingers through your hair. Hank cranked up the jazz music; the strong saxophone swayed your nerves. The oak trees, houses and other cars blurred. 

Gavin crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Even he can be quiet sometimes. Your body relaxed and you leaned back into Connor’s sturdy physique. 

This time, Connor was the one who tensed. You felt it in his thighs and the slight pull of his arms. You peeked over your shoulder to ask if he was okay and nearly bumped your nose with his. Your breath caught in your throat. From this distance (or lack thereof) you could count the individual freckles across his face. His eyelashes were long and dark and his eyes a darker brown than usual. His temple glowed yellow. 

The two of you stared in silence until you cleared your throat. 

You murmured. “Are...you okay?” 

Conner glanced away. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

You nodded and whipped your head around; your hair touched the tip of Connor’s nose. He sniffed twice before you felt his body sink into the red leather seat. 

Curious and a bit self conscious, you asked him that same question he asked you. “Am I uncomfortable?”

“No,” Connor smiled. “You're quite soft. It's pleasant,” his fingers pressed into your sides. 

Your cheeks flushed and wondered if Cyberlife programmed Connor to be a flirt.

The car ride was anything but smooth. You never realized just how many potholes bled across the roads until you dipped and bumped with every one of them. A particular bad hole caused your ass to press a little too close to Connor’s pelvis.  It didn’t help that he refused to lighten his hold around your waist; if anything his grip became tighter when Hank took a sharp right because he almost missed it. It’s been awhile since a man has held you like this. 

Gavin took it upon himself to be the usual asshole that he is. He reclined his chair, so that it would pressure your knees and crush you and Connor.

You hissed. “Gavin, can you stop being an jerk for once?” 

“What?” He turned up the radio. “I can’t hear you.” 

Hank kissed his teeth and decreased the volume. “You’re a whole new type of asshole, you know that?” 

Gavin laughed and adjusted his chair again. 

You sighed.

A few peaceful seconds passed. 

Connor shifted; your legs pressed into his harder. Your hands found his arms when the road became bumpy. His bare forearms felt smooth. A freckle dotted his skin near the junction between his elbow and arm. He had another closer to his wrist.

Connor lowered his voice.“Detective Reed is...a curious man.” 

You inclined your head toward him. “Hm?” 

“It’s just that...he keeps watching us in the mirror.” 

Sure enough, when you checked, Gavin stared at you and Connor. He scrunched his nose and busied himself with pissing off Hank as soon as you caught him. You rolled your eyes.

“I find that it’s best to ignore him than say anything. Otherwise he won’t shut up.” 

Connor chuckled. The tremor of his voice sent a shudder through your body.

“Noted.”

~~

It took nearly two hours to reach Belle Beach Resort because of the traffic, but when the hotel came into view it was worth the long ride. The entire building was a pure white with gold decorations and columns. A fountain spanned from one end to another; the luscious green grass looked too good to be real. People wandered the grounds with androids accompanying them. You smelled the sea-salt beach. 

When Hank parked you were more than happy to step out of the car and stretch your legs. Though, you missed the way Connor held you so taught against him. But, hey, there was always the ride home.

Your legs felt stiff and your muscles tight from the lack of movement. You took your two bags from Connor and stepped back as he got out. You caught Gavin eyeing you. 

“What?” 

He shrugged and had the decency to grab one of your bags from your shoulder. He left the other and huddled his own bags in his other arm. You raised an eyebrow; you shrugged it off to watch a flock of geese fly by. 

Connor held two bags in each hand, while Hank took the rest. 

“You guys packed more than I did.” 

“It includes investigation equipment,” Connor readily informed. “I’m sure you’ll gain another bag after your time here. The stores here carry very nice items.” 

You walked beside Connor to the hotel; Hank and Gavin trailed. 

“You’ve been here before?” 

“No, but I’ve downloaded nearly 100 different tour guides and reviews.” 

You laughed and entered the hotel through the sliding glass doors. 

Inside lacked nothing. The floor clean enough for your reflection to be seen in high resolution. The chandeliers glittered like a hundred pearls. Sleek, leather seats sat on either side of the hallway. 

“Connor...whenever I’m doing a raffle, I’m taking you with me. Deal?” 

“Got it.” 

You giggled and walked up to the front desk. You took out your ticket and handed it to Connor as he pulled out the remaining three. The android at the desk scanned them and smiled.

“Welcome. Please enjoy your stay.” 

A service android greeted you and took your bags onto his silver cart. Hank and Gavin already placed their things on it. You all followed the android to the elevator and up to the 40th floor. The ride up was silent save for the Beethoven piece that you couldn't remember the name of. The android led you to two rooms beside each other. 

You brought a finger to your chin. “Wait, we only have two rooms?”

The service android nodded. “Correct.” 

“Fuck,” Gavin shoved his hands into his pockets. “I don’t want to share a room with booze head or plastic asshole.”

“Well, no one wants to share a room with you either, Gavin,” you said.

His eyes trailed down you body before he rocked on his heels. “I’ll share a room with you though. We shared a bed before.” 

“I’ll pass.” 

Hank snorted and Connor smiled. 

“Lieutenant, should I purchase another room?” 

“No way. Do you even have funds for that?” 

“No. I was suggesting that you pay for it.” 

“What the fuck, Connor? Do I look like I have a lot of money?” 

Connor blinked. 

Hank sighed and rubbed his forehead. “All right. I’ll share with this prick. You take the room with Y/n.” 

Your heart jumped. 

Connor turned to you. “Are you okay with that?” 

You nodded.

Gavin scoffed and motioned for the service android to open the door. “Hurry up, plastic.” 

While the android unlocked the room, Hank turned to you. “Don’t worry about Connor. If he didn’t get a boner from the car ride, you’ll be fine.” 

You blushed. “Hank!” 

He laughed and waved it off. “Anyways, let’s head down to the beach before we start work. Better enjoy ourselves while we can.” 

Gavin had already disappeared into the room, so Hank and Connor helped the android move the bags inside. When they finished, the android unlocked your door and stepped to the side to let you and Connor in. Connor held three bags, you took your two. 

“Please enjoy your stay,” the service android closed the door.

The automatic lights flickered. Two beds with matching red sheets were against the wall, separated by a small furn counter. Opposite of the bed stood a mounted TV by the closet. A large window with a balcony oversaw the beach; the ocean looked so blue.  

You plopped on the edge of the bed closest to the window. 

By now Connor had set all your things in perfect order by the wall. He sat on the bed opposite of yours’ and clasped his hands together on his lap. 

“So, how long will we be staying here again?”

“Hopefully no more than a week.”

That meant seven days to finish work. Seven days to enjoy the little get away. Seven days hanging out with Hank and Gavin. 

You met Connor’s eyes and swallowed.

Seven days alone with Connor at night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'm floored with how much feedback I got LOL! So thank you :). Enjoy - Love Mimi

It was a bit strange changing in the bathroom while Connor stood by the door waiting. 

It caused you to flustered more than once when he asked if you were okay when you accidentally knocked over a shampoo bottle. 

After you had slipped on your yellow dress over you bikini again, you left the bathroom to find Connor already changed. He had opted to wear a white wife-beater and persian blue trunks. His arms had just the right amount of definition and muscle. And when he had locked the door, you couldn’t help but notice just how perky his ass was. If only you could scan  _ that _ into memory.

Anyways, you and Connor stood in the middle of the beach now. Tucked under one arm were two beach towels, a duffle bag hung from your other arm. Connor carried a beach chair, the umbrella and another bag.

Androids and humans littered the beach. Children scampered back and forth, screaming and trampling over sandcastles. Surfers rode the mini waves and a group of teenagers dove from the high cliffs. Lifeguard towers were erected near the shoreline.  

Seagulls called to each other and flocked around a stray fry that fell from a child's hand. A little boy cried to the left when his German Shepard devoured his strawberry ice cream. A scrawny old man smoked. 

The sun kissed your skin and lathered the beach in light. You sighed. You really needed this. 

“Where should we set up? I don’t see Lieutenant Anderson anywhere.” 

“He’s probably getting ready still or he’s getting a beer.” 

“That’s true,” Connor scanned the area, his lips perked. “How about we set up over there?” 

He pointed to a spot that wasn’t too far from the ocean. You nodded and followed. With the light blue umbrella in his hand, Connor speared it into the sand. You spread out the two orange beach towels beneath it while Connor unfolded the white beach chair. The bags tucked away under the shade.

You glanced over at the ocean only to find Gavin staring right at you. He wore black trunks; water winked off his thin chest hair and arms. He smirked; you glared. 

Fine. If he wants to look...

You stepped out from the protection of the umbrella and began to  peel the straps of your yellow dress down your arms. You let it drop into a pile at your feet and stood in your red bikini.

… Then he can look.

Gavin’s narrowed eyes traced over every curve, pausing at your breasts and thighs. For a split second, his tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip.

Good. 

He can look at what he can't have anymore.

With a satisfied smirk, you bent and collected your dress and turned to Connor. He stared. His LED flashed yellow and red in succession. His pupils dilated. 

“Connor?”

He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

“Yes?”

Instead of returning to natural blue, his temple remained yellow. 

“Are you okay? You kinda zoned out.”

“Just...processing information,” he pulled at his white marina’s collar. 

“Wanna go in the water?”

“...Perhaps another time. I think I need to run a diagnostic test,” he took a seat on the lawn chair and folded his fingers on his lap. His eyes closed.

“Okay.”

You masked your disappointment with a smile. You’ll splash around in the water for a bit by yourself then. Maybe, Hank will come by the time you make it there. 

You sat down on the orange beach towel and fished out the sunscreen from your bag. You squeezed some onto the palm of your hand and caressed your arms, collarbone and neck. You applied the blocker to your legs.

“Do you...need help?”

“Huh?”

You met Connor’s eyes. He shifted in the chair and pointed to your back. 

“I can get your back for you.”

If  _ Connor  _ wanted to put sunblock on you who were you to refuse? You tossed the bottle to him, he deftly caught it. Your back faced him as he moved to sit behind you on the beach towel. Blood pounded in your ear and you wondered if he could hear your heart roaring. 

Connor squirted the sunscreen directly on your shoulder. You shivered from the cold.

“Sorry. I know it’s cold,” his hands rub small, circles. He smeared the cream along the back of your neck. 

Wherever he touched, he left a trail of fire behind. Warmth blossomed through your entire body. You bit your bottom lip to drown the moan when Connor kneaded the base of your neck. His diligent fingers caressed your upper back and trailed down your spine. His hands felt warm and strong.

“Is this okay?” 

“It’s perfect.” 

You sighed and leaned into his touch. It was more like a massage than him helping you with sunblock. Silence played between the two of you for a moment. 

“You like movies, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I happened to hear  _ A Walk to Remember  _ is good. Apparently she dies in the end due to Leukemia.”

You gasped and whipped your head around. “Connor!”

Connor looked taken back, his finger stilled against your lower spine.

“Yes?”

“You spoiled it!”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Silence. A dog barked.

“I like orchestral music,” Connor perked up; his fingers moved against your back again.

That was as random as the first thing he said. Since when did he like that genre? You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I thought you told Hank you liked metal?”

“Oh, I like that too. But  Audiomachine has pretty good music. Their album happens to be on sale right now. You like their music, right?”

Connor … definitely checked out your desk. There was no way he would know that you liked their music because you  _ didn't _ tell him. Time to test the theory. 

You squinted. “I... like country.”

“No, you don't. You like symphonic music more.”

You tilted your head to look at Connor and raised an eyebrow. He broke eye contact and focused on smearing the white sunscreen on your skin.

“I mean...you do?”

A teasing smile crossed your face. “Were you snooping around my desk?”

He answered far too quickly. “No! I wasn't snooping.”

“You just happen to like everything I do?”

“Yes. It's purely a coincidence. We are simply compatible.”

You laughed; his comment went straight to your heart. 

“All right…you have the right amount of sunscreen on to prevent a burn.”

You ignored the tiny dip in the pit of your stomach when Connor removed his hands from your body. You stood up and stretched your arms above your head. His eyes followed every movement.

“Thanks Connor. I’m going to head into the water for a bit.” 

He opened his mouth, but clamped it shut. He nodded.

With one final smile, you spun on your heel and ambled toward the water. 

Cool waves crashed against your warm feet and soon swallowed your thighs. A yellow biplane flew above and marshmallow clouds scattered across the  blue sky. The air pregnant with salt. 

You moved further into the ocean.

Someone whistled and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. It wasn’t even a minute. Risking a peek over your shoulder, you sighed when Gavin trudged over to you. 

“Oh, great. No matter where I go, you're there.”

“Must be destiny.”

You crossed your arms under your bust. “Must be a curse.”

He smirked and stood in front of you; waves crashed softly against your bodies. 

“Can I help you, Gavin?”

“In more ways than one.”

You made a face. “I don't want to deal with you today.”

As you turned away, Gavin suddenly wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you against his toned chest. 

“Gavin!”

He laughed and placed his other arm around the back of your legs. He scooped you up in one fluid motion; bridal style. In reaction to the sudden movement, your arms flew around his neck. 

“What are you doing?! Put me down!”

“That's not our safe word,” he smirked and trudged further into the water.

Two girls swimming by giggled and pointed. You gritted your teeth and hit his chest. He only laughed at your scowl. 

“Rough play tonight then?”

“Gavin, you pig, I swear if you don't let me go -”

He tossed you into the water. 

You squealed and managed to suck in a breath of air before completely submerging. You resurfaced and wiped you face. Rivers fell from your body.

You glared at Gavin who wouldn't stop laughing. “Asshole.”

“Hey, you came for a swim anyways,” he paused and leaned forward, his eyes drifted to your breasts. His voice lowered. “Now you're all wet and ready for me.”

You rolled your eyes and pushed past him. You've had enough of his antics today. You needed to talk to someone who wasn't so annoying. Someone like Connor. Hopefully, he finished running a test on himself.

“Leaving already?” Gavin followed and splashed your back and ass. “We just got started, babe.”

“I'm not your babe.”

“Sure you are.”

You were a few feet from the shore. Hank and Connor stood at the cusp, watching. Connor’s eyes flickered between you and Gavin before his eyebrows knitted. Yellow and red glowed on his temple. 

You swiped the hair clinging to your face away as you stepped onto the shore. Sand wiggled between your toes. Droplets of water clung to your skin like a weeping lover. 

Gavin chased after you and lightly traced your spine with the back his knuckles. You knocked his hand away.

“You know, you could always file a harassment form,” Hank crossed his arms, his green floral shirt pulled tighter against his belly. 

Gavin grinned. “Ain't harassment when she’s enjoying it. She likes -”

“- Detective Reed, I advise you to step to the side unless you want something bad to happen.”

Gavin stuck his middle finger up at Connor. 

“No way in hell I'm taking orders from an android. Go suck your plastic dick-"

**Splat!**

A thick, black and white, watery paste splattered against Gavin’s right shoulder. It dribbled down his arm, leaving clear liquid in its wake. Bird shit.

You covered your mouth with the back of your hand, but couldn't stop yourself from laughing. Hank let out a bark and Connor’s lips curled. 

“Fuck! What the fuck is this!?”

“Seagull feces. It contains -"

“ - shut the hell up, smart ass!” Gavin stormed off to the ocean again and spat angry words at people staring and snickering.

“I did warn him.”

You caught your breath and clutched you stomach. When was the last time you had a good laugh at Gavin’s expense?

“You have a nice smile.”

Your heart tripped. You weren't expecting that, especially from Connor. Your cheeks warmed.

“Thanks Connor…”

He tilted his head. “I don't know why I said that. It just sort of came out.”

A soft breeze.

Hank glanced between the two of you and made a face. “Can you two get a room?”

“We do have a room Lieutenant. It's the one right next to yours’.” 

“For the love of - Connor learn to take hints.”

“We find hints Lieutenant, we don't take them.”

Hank shook his head and marched to the umbrella. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

You snorted and patted his arm. “No. You were just being you.”

Connor’s eyebrows met. “I was...just being me?”

You nodded.

He seemed perplexed for a moment before he shrugged it off. He followed you to where Hank lazed on the beach towel.

You knelt beside Hank, cupped a pile of sand and poured it onto his shin. Grains of sand tumbled around his leg hair. Connor stood beside you, his hands clasped behind his back.

Hank folded his arms behind his head. “What the hell are you doin’?”

“Burying you,” you poked Connor’s knee. “Help me out.”

“Help you bury Lieutenant Anderson?”

“He doesn't mind.”

Connor glanced between you and Hank before crouching.

“Perhaps we should bury him till he is just a head.”

Hank lifted his gaze and shot Connor a look. “What the fuck, Connor? How does my own android want to bury me? My  _ police  _ android at that.”

“It would make a great crime scene,” you sat back on your heels. “I'll buy you whatever brand of alcohol you want.”

Hank sat up. “Where should I stand?”

You laughed and almost missed the warm smile crawling across Hank’s face. Connor already moved to the side and had begun to dig. 

“Lieutenant, I'm almost done digging the hole.”

Hank slugged over to him. “ That was quick. You a race car or something?”

“No. I'm a RK800 model and -"

“- Nevermind.”

You stooped to help Connor. “You'll be like a pharaoh.” 

“That makes me feel so much better about being buried alive.”

In no time, you and Connor had dug a hole deep enough for a grown man. Well, Connor did most of the work. His fingers were so nimble or maybe he really  _ did _ want to bury Hank.

“Lieutenant, the hole is ready.”

“Fuck Connor, that's not a hole. That's a tomb.”

You laughed and the corner of Connor’s lips twitched. Hank sighed and stepped into the hole carefully. You didn't realize just how deep it was until Hank sunk till he was a head.

“The shit I do.”

You snorted and began filling the void. Connor made light work of his side and moved to your side to help you. Your arms and hands brushed. His skin felt smooth.

It didn't take long for Hank to be a literal head sticking out of the sand. You stood back and fell into a fit of laughter. You hurried to grab your phone for a picture.

“All right, laugh all you want,” Hank made a face. “I actually can't feel anything. And Connor, stop grinning like a fucking idiot.”

“But it's quite a sight.”

“You better not be scanning this to memory.”

“...Should I delete it?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Sorry Lieutenant but that's conflicting with my top orders.”

“I'm calling bullshit!”

“You...have a friend called ‘bullshit?’”

You tossed your phone in your bag again and returned to Connor’s side. He touched your elbow. 

“Anyways, we're going to buy something before the store closes.”

You blinked. “We are?”

“Yes. There’s a store that has good reviews five minutes from us.”

You hummed and grabbed your purse. Disbelief sprawled across Hank’s face.

“Goodbye Lieutenant.”

“Connor! If you leave me here I swear I'll unscrew your head!” Hank thrashed his head. “Ow! What the fuck just bit my ass? It better not be a fucking crab.”

“Sorry lieutenant, but that is not my top priority right now.”

You snorted. 

Hank’s jaw dropped.

Connor smiled and placed his hand on the small of your back. “The store is going to close in ten minutes. Let's go before it's too late.”

“I'm going to send you back to Cyberlife!”

Connor’s smile only widened as you both walked toward the souvenir stand. In the distance you could still hear Hank cursing. He'll get over it.

The souvenir stand was anything but cheap. From intricate, glass lily flowers to a headband that costed nearly 20 bucks, you wondered how the manager made a living. 

“- effin’ android.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. A woman muttered the insult. The other people crowding around the two stands eyed Connor with malice. 

Connor ignored them. Instead, he touched a silver necklace. 

“Do you like this one?”

“It's nice,” you leaned closer and teased. “Are you going to get it for me or do I have to pay for it?”

“Unfortunately, I have no money. Despite me being very expensive, I'm broke.”

You laughed.

“Not even bitcoin?”

“Not even bitcoin. Besides, this store seems to accept cash only,” Connor traced a golden bracelet. “You would look good in -”

“- Hey! Hands off the merchandise. Go back to where you came from.” the store clerk rushed over and pointed at Connor. “Didn't you see the sign? No androids are allowed near my shop.”

Connor didn't say anything.

“Hurry up and leave, plastic Ken. Go find fucking Barbie.”

The store clerk turned to you and smiled. “How can I help you?”

“You can't because I'm leaving,” you touched Connor’s arm. “Come on, let's go.”

The clerk blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Oh, that thing is with you? I don't serve fake customers.”

“He's more real than you’ll ever be.”

The clerk gritted her teeth and turned her head away to serve a couple.

You sighed as you and Connor returned to where your beach towel and umbrella stood. Hank had managed to struggle out of the sand; he stood by the shoreline, his feet submerged. You'll ask him later how he got out.

In the far distance, Gavin had caged a ginger against the side of a seafood restaurant. His lips pressed against her jaw; she giggled. Maybe Hank would have to sleep in your’s and Connor’s room tonight.

When fingers feathered against your arm, you turned to meet warm, brown eyes. Connor’s LED burned yellow.

“Why did you say that?”

You blinked twice. “Say what?”

“What you said to the store manager.”

It seemed like an almost silly thing to ask, but the way Connor tilted his head and the way his eyes bore into yours said something else. You held his gaze.

“Because she was being rude to you.”

“You didn't have to. I don't mind what people say.”

“I wanted to.”

Connor paused, his eyebrows furrowed. His LED morphed red and yellow in succession. 

“You wanted to?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

A child ran by, flying a falcon kite.

Heat stained your cheeks. “Because I care about you.”

Connor's lips parted for a moment. He refused to break eye contact. It was making you hotter by the second. You shifted your weight from your left leg to your right. You toed the sand.

Finally, Connor smiled; your nerves coiled. 

“I'm glad you did.”

Your heart thumped.

His LED was still yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope life is treating you well! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Though my hype for DBH is over, I'll still try to update. Anyways, enjoy :).

Evening came sooner than expected.

Connor and you decided to call it a day and head inside. Gavin was who knows where and Hank wanted to stay a little longer on the beach.

Now, you returned to your room with two orange sodas. You didn’t know if Connor even drank this stuff (probably not) but you still wanted to get him something. He was in your shared room, updating Cyberlife.

You placed both cans in the junction of your arm and elbow and fished for the card key. You didn’t want to interrupt Connor just in case. But as you rummaged through your pocket, a hand appeared to your left and snatched one of the cans. Your breath hitched for a heartbeat before you whipped your head toward the source. Gavin.

“Can you leave me alone for five minutes?”

“I gave you plenty of time,” he cracked the can open and took a deep gulp. “Still remember my favourite, I see.”

“Still being an asshole, I see. And, that wasn’t for you.”

Gavin smirked and downed the entire can. He crushed it and tossed it into the garbage a few feet away. He plucked the other can from your hand. You rolled your eyes, but glared when he stepped closer to you. He placed a hand on your hip.

“Maybe I really will sue you for harassment. And theft. I want my pop back.”

“Looking forward to the court case, sweetheart.”

“I hate you,” you knocked his hand away and took out your card. “Go away.”  

“Babe, if you really hated me, you should have kept your legs closed then,” Gavin scoffed and spun on his heel. “Go find your walking dildo. And when you get tired of him, maybe I’ll consider taking you back. If you beg.”

He strode down the hallway and paused in front of a door. He knocked twice before the same ginger he was with at the beach opened it. She smiled, fisted the front of his shirt and dragged him inside. The door slammed.

You sighed and nudged your room door open. Connor stood by the closet, near the entrance, his back stick straight. You cocked an eyebrow when he quickly glanced at you and then away.

“Well you don't look suspicious at all.”

“I wasn’t listening to your conversation with detective Reed.”

“I never said you were.”

Connor straightened his shirt. “Oh, that’s right. But you assumed I was. I could tell.”

You snorted. “Connor, you're strange.”

His shoulders relaxed. “I'm not strange. I'm an android. How can androids be strange?”

“If you met yourself, you would get it,” you collected your pajamas and toiletries. “I'm going to shower first.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Right...I forgot you don't need to shower.”

You ambled to the bathroom and caught Connor’s eyes. He placed a hand on his chin and smiled. “I am waterproof, just to let you know.”

You smiled. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I would like to go swimming with you. Swimming is a great bonding activity. We can use arm floaters and the doggy paddle. I vote to use the paddle first. We can decide with rock, paper and scissors who goes first.”

You laughed. “Connor, I already know how to swim. Let’s try to rent a boat instead.”

“Oh, boats are nice. I’ve never been on one.”

“We’d have to get Hank to be captain.”

“And, Gavin?”

“Give him the doggy paddle.”

* * *

 

After your shower, eating dinner with Connor and watching random programs on TV it was time to call it a night. You were about to climb into bed, when Connor went to the wall and leaned against it and closed his eyes. It never occurred to you that he wouldn’t use the bed. It was…strange. So, you stood by his bed in hopes of convincing him to try it.

“Why don't you sleep on the bed?”

Connor met your eyes. “Pardon?”

You peeled down the covers, slowly. “Hop in,” you teased. “I can even tuck you in if you want.”

“That won't be necessary. I'll stand.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “But...it's weird if I'm in bed and you're not. I think it would be a good experience too. Could help with investigations…maybe.”

Connor paused. His LED yellow. His eyebrows pinched as he brought a hand to his chin. “I… would like to try the bed then. It may add valuable information to my system.”

You smiled and shuffled to your own. You hopped in just as Connor awkwardly walked to his. The bed creaked and soon he was tucked into bed. The automatic lights flickered off. Crickets chirped and in the far distance the ocean waves crashed against the shore.

“I've never slept in a bed before. I've always used the pod.”

You turned your head toward Connor’s bed. His blue LED lit the room and part of his face. His lips were drawn in a line and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“And, how is it?”

“It’s perplexing.”

“There's a first for everything,” you flipped on your side and watched his expression. “Did you like the beach?”

“Yes,” Connor paused. “And that's not my social functions speaking...maybe.”

You laughed causing him to turn his face toward you.

“I can't see you.”

“Of course you can't, it's dark. Cyberlife didn't give you night vision, did they?”

“I wish they did.”

You brushed a strand of hair away from your face and tried to ignore the excitement jolting your spine.

“You should go to sleep,” you almost whispered.

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“Hey… are you starting to get mouthy with me?”

His lips curled. “I was just saying.”

You bit your bottom lip; your heart fluttered.

The sound of an airplane cutting through the night sky filled the silence.

Connor shifted. “I feel as though detective Reed is still attached to you in some way.”

“He's looking for someone to bed. Trust me.”

Connor remained silent for a moment. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure.”

Connor rolled on his side. If the light was on, he would be staring right at you.

“What did you see in him?”

“I ask myself that every day.”

A small smile danced across his lips. He didn’t say anything, so you figured he wanted you to keep talking.

“Me and Gavin met in college. We both took a writing course for crimes and ended up sitting together,” you paused. “We…things just got messy. We hit it off well in class when he wasn’t being an asshole.”

“So, never?”

You laughed. “Connor!”

“Am I wrong in my analysis?”

“Not really,” you stretched your legs, the silk blankets felt cool. “He threw a party at the house he was renting. He invited me, so I went. We ended up… kissing and stuff. But yeah…that’s basically it.”

Connor remained quiet for a moment longer; the ocean waves seemed to grow louder. He moved; the bedsheets ruffled. “Do you have feelings for him now?”

“No.”

“I’m glad. I think you deserve better.”

“Me too.”

“Have you found anyone you’re interested in?”

You clutched the sheets. Your heart thumped. “I…I’m not sure.”

“Leave it to me!”

“W-what?”

“I will find your ideal man,” you heard the smile in Connor’s voice. “Before our boat ride tomorrow, we will commence our new mission.”

“I – what? What are you talking about?”

“I’d like to call this, ‘Operation Boyfriend’.”

“That’s a terrible name,” you laughed. “And who exactly will be playing matchmaker?”

Connor smiled. “Me.”


End file.
